The Phoenix: Rebirth
by Priestess15
Summary: Tenten is changing. Her title will no longer merely be "Tenten." From this point on, her name will always have "Legendary" attached to it. This new training Tenten will receive will birth a new genius unto Konoha. Neji will watch it happen before his eyes and he will wage war within himself.
1. Chapter 1: Useless

**TENTEN**

"LEE, DUCK!"

Lee darted down off a branch as I chunked a kunai just in time to have the oncoming shuriken glance off it. In the past 2 hours of fighting, other than some kunai, shuriken, needles and various throwing bombs these assailants have barely shown themselves! Neji can pin point their location but in the few seconds it takes to get Lee or one of my weapons over there, they have fled to their next location.

My best strategy would be to be back to back with Neji seeing as his eyes are the only thing that can sort of see these damned ninja. I can attack with some sort of projectile as Lee creates a perimeter.

"Neji, what's the radius?"

"The furthest is estimated at 20 yards away, closest being about 10 at times, but for the most part they stay about 20 to 10 away" Neji responds. He's losing more chakra than Lee and I combined since we must rely on his shield with this hidden enemy and it's starting to show.

"They're that close and we can't even sense them?!"

Neji backs up to me, deducing the exact same tactic as I had. Neji gives a signal to Lee to disperse out away from us to get a further range around them.

Shuriken after shuriken nothing even seems to have hit them, but they continue to rain projectiles secretly and silently giving no evidence to their location. I really have to rely on Neji with his ultimate defense but even that is going to wear off eventually.

"JIDANDA!"

This new approach might cause some more uproar than this stealthy technique. If I can catch one in Jidanda's shockwave there will be a momentary gap between attacking , then Lee can grab one just I time…this should work in a lather, rinse, repeat style as we pick them off one by one…hopefully. My first mission as a jonin and captain none the less, and the mission winds up being a complete disaster!

"Gah! I don't understand what are they doing? Are they waiting for us to run out of chakra…are they using some sort of teleportation jutsu?"

"Tenten this isn't going to work for long…..I .." I feel Neji's muscles stiffen behind me.

"What is it? Neji?"

Neji took a few seconds to answer. Oh this is bad…I can count the number of times Neji has been unable to keep his cool and communicate with that same smooth, coldness as he always has, on one hand.

"I…can't see anything anymore. They've created a…a .chakra fog? I can't singularly detect anyone! They're all mixing chakras now! It's like a thick mist of chakra! Anyone further than 8 feet out I can't see their individual chakra networks!"

As Neji continued to speak I could feel his skin prickle. How could they be doing this! Not even in the war was anyone this undetectable. We must be dealing with ANBU or something …no these were a thousand times more difficult. These were extremely powerful ninja who knew how to conceal unlike any other and were obviously aiming for quick, clean kills...even in their barrages of weaponry; their attacks were aimed for vitals that would mean all but instant death.

"It's entirely impossible; perhaps they have…TENTEN 2 O'CLOCK!"

Without any time to react I watched as a single kunai came 5….4…3…2...1 feet to my neck, not anywhere fast enough to dodge.

**NEJI**

The kunai that protruded from the backside of my hand rammed even further in as Tenten and I rolled away from the attacker, onto the ground. The pain seared through my hand, but it was nothing unmanageable. What worried me more was the predicament we were in.

"LEE, GUARD"

Tenten and I will be rendered useless for a few moments. Shielding Tenten's neck with my hand might have been one of the most absolute STUPIDEST things I could have concluded to do. Of the multitudes of other methods I could have used I might have chosen the most ridiculous. My bodying acting completely on its own in attempt to protect Tenten, grabbing her by the neck and rolling out of the way was my life-saving choice. My tackle of sorts has us lying beside each other and I can plainly see how the kunai has cut through my hand and is now penetrating a bit into Tenten's neck.

"Tenten don't move, how deep is it?"

She rolls to look up at me, slightly moving the kunai around in her neck. Her eyes expand with the sensation of pain. I feel a slight bit of bile roll in the back of my throat. First the Byakugan can't help protect my teammate and now a second's lack of judgment has truly made us completely vulnerable.

"Tenten can I pull this out? Our only option is to retreat!"

Lee continues to knock the weapons out of our path, but if one slips past him…

Tenten is trying to keep a cool demeanor, not panicking, but her eyes are lying to me. A second later I see resolve flash before her eyes and instantaniously she rips my hand and kunai out of her throat. Who in their right mind would do that? Immediately she begins to use her chakra to heal the wound, but the pain is not letting her focus in any way. She grotesquely squirms with pain, the sight of it making me burn on the inside, but she keeps at her neck. I can't stand this anymore, this is my fault. The genius of the Hyuuga clan is now a hindrance because of one mere kunai.

"Damn!"

Refusing to watch this war between Tenten's will and obvious pain, I brush her hands out the way and shift her to my lap, head up on my shoulder to stop the blood from pouring out of the gash. I proceed to use what chakra I have left to seal the wound. Her chocolate eyes begin to wander around, obviously fighting the urge to pass out from pain. Her hand begins to creep to my injured one, her eyes locking with mine

"Neji…Be..."

_Tenten can't be dying...not from this.., not my teammate, sparring partner, one of my few friends…..my..._

Tenten throws the kunai that had been extracted from the back of my hand a millimeter past my ear. A sound of contact echoes a few feet directly behind me as Tenten passes out in my arms

I give the tiniest of grins. Well her aim is completely unaffected that's for sure.

"Neji! Is Tenten alright? Has our youthful blossom ended in…?"

"She's perfectly fine; we need to get her back to the village. The wound is sealed but we need to make sure no major damage was done, quickly"

"Yes Neji! And it appears the enemy has retreated as well!"

A quick scan with the Byakugan confirms that the chakra fog has cleared and no sign of a ninja having even been there is even available. But why would they retreat? We were absolutely at a disadvantage and vulnerable. Why would they leave?

Lee seems to spot something behind me; he comes back with the kunai Tenten threw and a shard of fabric with a miniscule amount of blood on it.

"It appears Tenten was the only one to even land a hit! Finally our youthful flower burst open..."

Lee's banter fads into the background. Lee and I are covered in small gashes, nothing but glancing blows, but Tenten has only one or two. Tenten has always been strong but has never in my memory been the one to stand out on the frontlines. As back-up to me and Lee...but this time…it became a necessity for her to be the captain, the main fighter. She fought for the most part by herself against all the other enemies. She was the only one who was even capable of functioning and beyond that, managed to land a single kunai. And I couldn't even protect her after all that…

"Tenten has grown!" Lee, finally taking a moment to breathe in between sentences

I stand up, Tenten in my arms and we head back to the village...

_Those ninja…who were they? ...Hopefully we will never meet again to find out…_

* * *

_**Alrighty, First fanfiction...so yeppers...and Tenten is going to get bad arse. Just saying! I plan on making art for each chapter so I'll load those up as well. Hope this is decent! And will update more tommorow!**  
_

_**Priestess15**_


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Yeah! We have chapter 2 up! I just wanted to say the first 2 chapters are rather slow (exposition,exposition,annnd some more exposition) but in the 3rd we shall see things begin to roll! I really would appreciate it if I got some reviews! one of my biggest things is making believable characters and sticking to their original format so if you could add some feedback on that it would be greatly appreciated. _**

**_ANNNd once again, my first fanfiction so don't write me off as terrible until I get a couple shots at it_**

**_Well _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**TENTEN**

"Ugg..."

The feeling of fast motion and the discomfort of my neck wound wakes me.

"….ugn what…"

..WELL THAT'S A LOT OF NEJI IN MY FACE… wow his face was really close. Neji's never stared at me like that before. He really does have nice, symmetrical features …AND WHY THE HELL AM I HAVING TO BE CARRIED BY NEJI? Lee and Neji jump down from the tree tops onto the ground.

"Hey!"

I try to stand but am to dizzy and end up just plopping down on Neji's knee he has offered up, expecting my lack of stability.

"What in the world happened? Where are they?! Why am I ..." Neji interrupted my question vomit.

"They retreated after you threw a kunai and passed out from being stabbed in the neck. The wound itself should not have caused you as much pain as it did seeing as how it went through my hand as well, and the gash was an inch in, but upon further inspection with the Byakugan the kunai was laced with a poison that augmented the pain that we did not extract before sealing your wound. Hence why you fainted and are now being having to be carried. The kunai you threw back landed a hit as evidenced by the single piece of bloodied fabric Lee found. They left no trace other than that. We are now about an hour from the Village."

As always, Neji answered every question I had before I even had a chance to ask it.

"OUR DEAR TENTEN IS NOT WILTED ANYMORE! OH HAPPY DAY! I WILL DO 10 TIMES 10 SQUATS TO REJOICE!"

…"thanks, Lee."

He will never change will he? I chuckle to myself. Neji on the other hand seemed like himself, just a smidgen disheveled. No one else would catch it but with the years together, there wasn't much I wouldn't catch.

"Do you need further assistance?" Neji asked

I get up, Neji holding my waist to ensure I don't fall down, and I walk a bit.

"No I'm fine, let's go… LEE YOU CAN FINISH THOSE AT THE VILLAGE!"

We continue progressing towards the village. Other than Lee's continual banter of youth and …youth…Neji and I are silent. I can practically smell the smoke from him thinking so hard. Yeah …..he's about to tell me what's going down.

"Neji, what's up? What do you have your panties in a wad about?"

"Hn"

**NEJI**

As always, nothing can get past Tenten. I have developed my skills in not showing much emotion, and would consider myself a master of the art, yet Tenten has always from very early on been able to always break through my barrier (and infuriatingly so). I normally have reserve in sharing my thoughts, Tenten being the only one I would dare confide in if the need arose.

"Hn"

I can tell that response will not suit her.

"Did you notice that the enemy used, other than that chakra fog, only weaponry?" Maybe a change in subject will suffice her questioning

"Well yeah, but I just figured they were just waiting for something before using any Justus."

"Possibly." Good the subject is dropped now

"But I know you have not been thinking about what type of attacks they used on us this whole time. SO SPILL IT."

I could tell that by the way Tenten set her lips I was not getting out of this. Brilliant. Tenten's eyebrows rose to the top of her small forehead as she waited, not dropping her burning gaze until I supplied her with an acceptable answer.

"I just cannot fathom how they knew to render my Byakugan useless. It made things….problematic"

That and how you were the one protecting ME. Not the other way around, the way it is…more comfortable. Seeing Tenten hold the fight was unsettling. She was never useless by any means, but she was more so a support that augmented me and Lee's fighting style greatly and drove enemies to us. I wanted to jump on the front lines and take down every enemy, her behind me.

..And not only that, when the time came for me to protect her I failed. I just caused her…..MORE pain. I could hardly feel the kunai enter my hand I just felt the pressure on Tenten's neck as it pierced the soft skin. I'll never forget the expression on Tenten's face. Had it been Lee or Gai, I would have sufficed knowing it didn't kill them. But this for some reason left a weight on my chest. Probably from the idiotic tactic I used to defend. Yes Neji, a kunai flying at immense speed will definitely stop if you hold your hand up. Good Job.

And then Tenten goes and does the unimaginable and rips the thing right out of her neck and performs medical ninjutsu on HERSELF. Without hesitation of any sort, all to get back into battle no doubt. I doubt Sakura would even try that, much less on an injury as serious as a stabbed neck. But that was my teammate. Ready to show her abilities at any moment as well as fearless (which has a tendency to lean towards reckless).

"I see..."

It's apparent she's only dropping the subject for my sake. Thank goodness her usually excessively stubbornness suppressed itself on this topic. Further questioning might get me to share things I don't wish to share at this moment.

We continued on towards Konoha, Tenten bantering on with Lee, leaving me to think about the past events.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter should go up tommorow and that's when things REALLY begins!

Priestess15


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

**Hey guys! Shorter chapter, but the next one will be pretty long so I figured I'd post them as different ones.**

**annnnnnnd I know I said that this would be the chapter things get going but MYAHAHA I LIED TO YOU! **

**JK. But seriously next chapter. Chapter 4. AND!**

**YOU GET SKETCHES!Woohoo!**

**Anywho**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TENTEN**

We approach the village about an hour later than expected since my neck decided to start slightly bleeding again and Neji wouldn't let us go until HE thought it was fine. Yeah it stung, and whatever that pain augmenting poison was wasn't helping in anyway, but Neji was going ballistic about it! I would almost say he was rambling questions…..well as much as Neji can possibly "ramble."

As soon as we approach the gate Lee rushes off to finish his squats and report to Gai.

"Well I'm heading home to fill out the paperwork on the mission. See you later, Neji"

As I am walking away Neji grabs my hand…..Neji...grabs...my…hand?

"You're not going anywhere other than the hospital to get that wound seen about"

"Neji, it's fine! It hurts a smidgen but nothing basic medical care can't fix"

I try to pull away but he spins me around, right in front of his face and stares directly at me.

"This is my fault so I'm not letting you go until you go get that seen about. Then we can both go together to report to the Hokage. If I have to drag you we are going to the hospital."

As forceful as his words sounded, it felt there was an undertone of an apology somehow written in his face. He still hasn't let go of my hand so I can't really get away. The gatekeepers are snickering at the sight. Those two gossip like old women so I'm sure they'll make up some juicy story out of this predicament. By the end of the gossip trail they will have started, Neji and I will have been making sweet, passionate love right at the gates. Huh, like Neji even has a sex drive….or hormones for that matter.

"Fine, whatever will make you happy. And Neji, "

"Hn?"

"I'm losing circulation to my hand"

**NEJI**

I silently release her hand. It's surprisingly soft and smaller than I would have imagined. But I was going to drag her if need be to the hospital. I am hesitant to release too quickly, knowing Tenten she would run off.

"How about I just go to the hospital? I'm a big girl I can go by myself"

"No"

"…."

I proceed to walk towards the hospital. When I turn around because I don't sense her presence, all I see is that pouting look she gives Gai-sensei whenever she doesn't want to do whatever ridiculous exercise he has planned...…how can he possibly not give in to such a look?

So I turn around and grab her hand and drag her the whole way there. About halfway she gives up trying to yell at me to let go, but I know better. She would probably end up coming willingly, but I decide to not let go of her small hand... I'm just playing it safe.

*************************at the Hospital*******************************

**TENTEN**

"I have never seen a poison compound like this one!" Sakura said excitedly. She continued,

"The poison isn't fatal in such a small dose to be found on a kunai, it just stimulates the pain sensors. But in a large dose or maybe in serious wound it could be fatal. As for the actual wound, you're extremely lucky Tenten. From what I can calculate from the wound, to have gone straight through Neji's hand and then proceed at to your neck, it had to be going at an unreal rate of speed and had some serious force behind it. Enough so that I would say you would be….dead"

I nearly chuckle. Once again my arse is saved by the Hyuuga protégée….but then again I left myself susceptible and Neji got injured in the mix…..and I could have died. That's never a settling feeling. Life of a kunoichi though...but putting Neji at risk really makes me feel heavy all of a sudden. If anything happened to Neji... I look over at his face.

Neji looks like he's just seen a ghost? What's up with him? Before I can process this further Sakura begins again.

"Your neck wound will be fine; you did a decent job sealing it. As for Neji's hand I wouldn't use it during training, and defiantly don't use the Gentle Fist style for three days. The wound isn't serious but it needs some time"

Suddenly the door opens. It's Shizune.

"Sakura are these two finished? They're being summoned by Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah I'm just wrapping up"

"Alright. Tenten, Neji report to Lady Tsunade and don't worry about a mission report on this one."  
Shizune leaves the room.

YES! NO PAPERWORK!...wait...what?...but why?...she's surely not going to …demote me back to Chunin or something for such a failure? No…that doesn't happen…..no way…...crap…..

* * *

**What could Tsunade possibly want? MYAHAHA next chapter. **

**And...I need some reviews! I wanna make sure I'm doing something right!**

**Maybe it's because all this is exposition...oh well :)**

**ANYWAY RATE AND REVIEW! AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO HURT MY FEELINGS!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Priestess15**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**CHAPTER 4! YOSH! MY ORIGNAL THOUGHT FINALLY COMES TO PLAY! MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! I AM ESTATIC**

**Anyway, really tear this chapter apart because since this is what I would consider my best chapter so far I really want some review! I have attached links to some SKETCHES KEY WORD SKETCHES at the bottom for his chapter. I plan on making fully colored awesomness, but we all have to start somewhere! so I give you my sketches.**

**Anyway! enjoy! **

* * *

**NEJI**

Sakura's words have been haunting me since we left the hospital. Tenten, the only one who was of any value on this mission, was technically the closest to death.

Neji wanted to scream. Though on the outside it looked like normal Neji. What use is it being a genius if you can't do when it matters?

Well at least Tenten didn't seem fazed. She was pretty level headed no matter the situation. The only thing that could probably mess with her is if someone messed with her weapons. I remember when Lee decided to use Tenten's battle axe for a bit during training while she was sparing with me. I'm not sure if he was in better shape after his fight with Gaara or not.

We approached Tsunade's office. I have to admit I'm mildly curious. Especially after seeing Gai-sensei and Lee heading towards the Hokage's office. It couldn't be another mission, not after being home for a little over an hour. Well at least Tenten's expression doesn't show she knows anything. She just looks deep in thought. She's not worried it seems.

**TENTEN**

OHGOSHOHGOSHOHGOSHOHGOSHOHGO SH TSUNADE'S GOING TO END UP KILLING ME. I NEARLY DIE AND ALL WE HAVE IS A STINKING PIECE OF FABRIC OHNONONONONO…..

Ok Tenten! You can do this! You're the Weapons Mistress of Konoha! Nothing can get you down! Your fine! You're a tough kunoichi who can handle anything!...oh gosh that's her office door! I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD….not now Tenten! Look more like Neji! He's calm, composed, not a hair out of place….It's so shiny and perfectly groomed. Neji never looks disorderly at ALL. Goes with that confident attitude he always has. No wonder all the girls around the village squeal every time he saunters by. Can I really blame them? Amazing ninja, beautiful features, cool attitude, belongs to a prestigious clan; what's not to love?!

"Well hello my youthful students! You've been summoned here as well I see! Onward to the youthful Hokage!"

Why are Gai and Lee here?

Gai…wait…wait. GAI. STAHP. DON'T OPEN…and he's opened the door…..

Well Tsunade looks ..happy and drunk. Well at least I know now I'm not getting fired. My attention is immediately drawn to the four unknown figures in the office.

None of them appear to be from Konoha but they are obviously all kunoichi.

The first one is sitting on the Hokage's desk…just as drunk as the Hokage. Her headband identifies her with the Village Hidden in Hot Water (Wasn't that Akatsuki member, Hidan from there?). What are we doing communicating with them? I don't remember having an alliance there. She carried a huge scroll like mine. Her orange-red hair looked like she had taken a pair of scissors and just did whatever she felt like with it. Her jacket had sleeves that went far beyond that of her hands.

The next one ….wow…was very well endowed and obviously didn't care if anybody noticed. She barely had any clothing on at all, and she was definitely proud of it. One move and no telling what would pop out. Everything about her seeped girlish charms and sexuality, from her wild hair to her heels (those would be practical in battle, what's a ninja doing wearing heels?). Her protector had the symbol not of the Village Hidden in Hot Water, but of the Grass Village…well this is strange.

The other one was sitting silently in the corner. She was completely blank in expression. Her clothing choice and hair was very ornate for someone who was so obviously shy. Again a different village! She was from the Village Hidden under the Moon. What in the world is going on?

The most threatening for sure was the one standing in front of the Hokage. As she turned to me, she looks directly into my eyes. I felt like she was grabbing me up by the throat with that expression. .She was obviously the oldest of the group, around the age of 60 most likely. Her clothing looked just as menacing as her expression. She was the only practically dressed one of the group. She looked like she had seen many a battle and held herself like a General. She had multiple areas covered by armor that had definitely seen some action. She looked sturdy as a rock.

"HELLLLO LADY TSUNADE! You're looking as youthful as ever! You summoned us? Hopefully to meet these lovely, youthful ladies!"

"Oh don't mind if I do, Handsome" said the Boobs as she gave a winking kiss to Gai. I am going to barf.

"Chuh. You look like a chump. I used to beat the shit out of guys like you for fun" The scroll holder slurred out.

Gai totally overlooked the orange-headed one's response and headed over to the Boobs.

The General looking one didn't budge or avert her gaze. Tsunade broke the tension when she began to speak.

"Alright, Team Gai- I've summoned you here to talk about a mission that will take place in 6 months' time. I cannot really give you any details until the moment you leave to complete it. All I can say is that it is an S-Rank mission that will need this team's specific talents.

Moving on. This mission I just sent you on was more of a test than an actual mission. A test specifically for Tenten."

My entire team looks towards me in confusion.

"I will let Tsagome here explain the rest"

"Thank you" The General - Tsagome says

"Tsagome, we need to introduce ourselves first, it is only proper! I'm Shoma" said the Boobs and she gave me a little wink.

"I'm Kurah- and don't you forget it!"

"…..My name is Ronami Inagaho…"

"Tsagome. Now to explain what your mission was exactly about. First, you may have noticed by our headbands we are not from one singular village. That is because we are not a village organized group. We four make up the third generation of the Nikushoku Tori (A/N: Birds of Prey), a kunoichi only group of weapons specialist. We are the elite Weapons Mistresses, unmatched by any clan, village, or single shinobi. We are the best. Period"

I dare not lose eye contact with Tsagome, but I desperately want to see Neji's expression. Tsagome continues.

"The Nikushoku Tori have honed the absolute best weapons techniques and have created many new weapons and techniques in the past many years. Our villages are all relatively small, so in essence to our villages we as individuals are the ANBU and jounin of our lands. The Nikushoku Tori will only consider passing on our secrets and adding another unless they have passed a series of test and undergone training with each. Tsunade here contacted Shoma here, an old drinking buddy, to tell us about you Tenten. She had nothing but high remarks about you and I will say they were deserved. The ninja you were fighting all but 5 hours ago, were us"

I'm sure my eyes were the size of saucers. I felt the need to manually close my jaw with my hand but managed without. Neji's fist clenched and the veins on the side of his neck pulsated with a slight anger.

"Tsunade made sure you were captain of the squad so you would be front and center. Not only were your comrades unable to fight against our weapons technique, the Byakugan user was completely halted with one of our secret ninjustus. Thanks for that by the way, now we know what to do next time we go up against one"

Never has anyone talked down to Neji like he was some sort of stupid genin in his life. Even Gai and Lee seemed uncomfortable with it. Neji tried to keep a calm visage of understanding and coolness, but that same vein in his neck looked like it was trying to reach out and strangle the woman.

"But you Tenten, you kept your ground and deflected the majority of our attacks. Pretty good, even if it was our weakest attacks we could muster. When Ronami hit you and Byakugan Boy with the kunai we figured we would be going back to base without you. But you made one move that changed all that"

Tsagome lifted her arm were a bandage and small rip lied.

"This Tenten, was your doing. I would have never dreamed that anyone would have been able to land a blow on any of us. Particularly me. Even the Ronami, Shoma, and Kurah could only do that after about 5 years of training with the Nikushoku Tori. With that said, Tsunade also informed us that on this next mission, you would be vital. Being the only true weapons specialist in the Village Hidden in the Leaves makes you the most important to this future mission. So you will need to be trained by the best. And the best is us."

Breathing became impossible during the last bit of Tsagome's speech. I was definitely visibly shaking. I had heard stories of an all kunoichi squad of weapons specialist….but I thought it was more so me having wishful thinking than reality.

The orange headed Kurah interrupted "What she's saying kid, is that you're pretty much a beast, and you passed the test to come train with us, and by the end of that training if you don't suck balls…. you might can join us."

Tsunade raises her head from her table, more drunk along with Shoma and Kurah than before Tsagome began talking "You leave tomorrow Tenten. And Team Gai you'll be off from missions for the next 6 months as well to do extremely serious training. Let's just say if the mission fails it is a very possible reality that Konoha will be destroyed. So keep that in mind. "

"YOSH! I WILL TRAIN HARDER THAN EVER IN MY LIFE! I WILL DO 1 MILLION OF EVERYTHING FOR THE NEXT 6 MONTHS"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT LET US GET A HEAD START ON THE TRAINING!"

All the emotions I had pulsing through me right now leaves me speechless.

"Thank you. Arrigato" is all I can muster out. Neji and I leave instantly.

***************In the Office******************

"Do you think she will be suitable, Tsagome?" Ronami ask

…."If she's not then there isn't anyone else." Tsagome stated

"But do you think she can achieve what we are looking for, so desperately need for this mission?" Tsunade questioned.

" ….I lied to her so she wouldn't get a big head while she was in here. No one in my entire life has landed a direct hit on me."

Tsunade grinned and continued drinking.

* * *

**So I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you weren't hooked at the beginning maybe this chapter will pick you up.**

**I also wanted to say that there will be a bigger NejixTenten story going on during the next chapters, but just know I plan on this story being a triology. The training sequence, another story on the mission, and after the secret mission. SO not wanting to make things fake and unnatural I will be taking things the pace they should be for the sake of realism.**

**As for the links, they are on my profile! **

**But if any of you guys know how to attach direct links in the story that would be great!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review!**

**Priestess15**


	5. Update 1

**Hey Guys...**

**So... If any of you are up to date in the manga as of today**

**(No spoilers I promise)**

**...you'll obviously see why I need a day or two to decide what to do here...**

**So...**

**I'll probably keep with this story...**

**but...you know.**

**...**

**a very disturbed Priestess15**


End file.
